


It Takes Acquired Minds...

by Erinwolf1997



Series: Where Did The Party Go? [1]
Category: Paramore, fun.
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Games, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Party, Platonic Kissing, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason I'm at a house party. I find myself opting in on a game of Spin the Bottle, even though I'm tired and just accidentally took a swig vodka. Well, here goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Acquired Minds...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late at night because my friend suggested I write it.  
> The voice I use is kind of different from my usual voice, probably because it was late and I wanted to capture the vibe that I'm drunk and tired so it's not very...poetic.  
> Anyway, I still like it and there's a few more pieces from this particular house party.

     I crane my neck behind me to soak in the nasty sensory overload of this party. The lighting is a ruddy red, and the smell of booze floats through the small, crammed living room. I yawn. It must be at least 11 by now.  
     I come back to the present. I'm sitting on a scratchy couch that sags under my weight. As bored as I can get at parties, I decided a little group fun might be the thing to perk me back up and get me off this couch. What I had walked into was a game of Spin the Bottle.  
     On the coffee table in front of me sits the shells of a few peanuts and a large brown bottle covered in sticky fingerprints. It must have come from the man I saw earlier walk through the kitchen. He has about a half dozen of them, unopened and ready to spill down his shirt when he finally passed out.  
     Among the chaos of conversation and weak, drunk pickup lines, there are at least a few intelligent minds ready to play. Sat across from me in a sturdy wicker chair was my ex, Nate, who'd had his share of the bar a half hour ago. He looks at me as I notice him, tipsiness blurring away the general shyness I see him usually present.  
     I scan next to me and see some other familiar faces. Although it's hard to tell in the strip club like lighting, I see in another identical chair my good friend Hayley. Her aqua-colored, short haircut is muted by the lack of good lighting. She seems truly sober from my perspective and I begin to recall that I don't believe she drinks much at all.  
     Next to me on the old couch are my other friends, Taylor and Jack. Taylor has been sticking around me for most of the duration of the party and we tried our best to stick together up to this point. He turns to me.  
     "Are you ready for this?" He laughs.  
     I nod and giggle even though I am not really sure what to expect. I haven't actually played Spin the Bottle before. That mouthful of vodka I accidentally snuck out of Nate's cup an hour earlier (I thought it was water) isn't helping me feel any more knowledgeable.  
     "Alright." Jeremy steps up to the plate, or, er, coffee table. He seems confident and I envy it as I feel the nerves pulsing through me. The thought of it landing on me or coming up to my turn sends my heart sprinting.  
     He spins the bottle precisely and with obvious skill. It makes a strange, swirly glass sound as it makes contact with the wood, spinning fast and clean. It lands, thankfully, pointing at another girl across the couch. There are a few tired cheers echoing in the circle. I don't know her, let alone her name, but it seems like our group had been anticipating this...minor...hookup.  
     "Aw...drat!" He says over the steady roar of the party. It makes me wonder who exactly he was hoping it would land on. He walks over to her and she seems just as excited to be kissing him. I smile awkwardly the whole time. I watch, dazed from sleepiness, as the bearded bass player and the relatively normal-looking blonde share a kiss.  
     We are rotating counter-clockwise for reasons previously decided upon, and Nate is next up on that list. I perk up a little bit because even though he is my ex, I can't help but contain feelings for him.  
     He's definitely drunk, but can still use his motor skills as he spins the bottle with the skill I'd expect to have, myself. It makes that same sound which is beginning to annoy me greatly, but hisses to a landing slowly. My heart leaps sadly as it almost points to me, but is leaning more towards my left side, Jack's side. It is up to the people to decide, and I see a lot of interest and agreement that it landed on Jack. I can't blame it on a room full of alcohol and young adults that they want to see two friends kiss.  
     Jack looks _beyond thrilled_ at the fact that he has to kiss his drunk friend, but I nudge him with my elbow that it's the way it has to go. Nate laughs. He stands up.  
     "Alright, Jackie Boy. Let's do this."  
     Coming over, Jack cracks a smile. "You're so drunk," he mutters, "after this I'm driving you home."  
     "I probably won't even remember this in the morning. Erin!" He suddenly remembers I am next to him, "Rec-record this. On your phone. Record this." I smile at him. If he isn't going to remember the kiss he isn't going to remember that I declined his wish to record it, either.  
     "You'll regret not recording it." He says, half to me, half to Jack. His smile is contagious.  
     By now the onlookers are growing a bit impatient and I wonder if Nate has forgotten what he's come over here to do.  
     "Oh, yeah," he says, erratically leaning in to place a rather prolonged kiss on Jack's lips. I laugh nervously, trying not to catch any of the lip action out of the corner of my eye.  
     Jack wipes his mouth upon Nate pulling away and rolls his eyes. "Man, are you a sloppy kisser."  
     I am relieved. The next kiss is over and now we can move on. Hayley is sitting next to Nate, legs pulled up to her chest in the chair. She stretches out, going up to the table. She is Queen of the game for the next minute, and she acts like it.  
     Her small hands spin the auburn bottle better than Nate had. I watch once again, mesmerized by the bottle's rocking motion. Sleep is pulling at my eyelids. I yawn, cramped in the space that I am sitting in.  
     It doesn't even occur that the bottle could possibly land on me, that is, until it skids to a clinking stop. The mouth of the bottle is staring me down along with the entire group. My heart starts up again and I no longer feel anywhere near sleepy.  
     "Uhh.." I laugh. The golden lights above me on the ceiling shine down and they feel brighter than before. This is my limelight. Hayley is laughing; I am embarrassed by the sudden attention. The people around us erupt suddenly into a roar of callous approval. As I had said before to Jack that he had to do it to get on with the game, the same is now true for us.  
     I defiantly stand up, knowing that when I sit back down on that couch I will have gone through with the kiss. Hopefully no one will be posting about it on social media any time, ever. I'd left my boyfriend to go off with his friends and bandmates; who knew what they were up to now. (As long as they aren't walking through this room any time soon I'm fine with it.)  
     Hayley has been laughing and slapping her knee as I'm backed up with thoughts. "No way!" She puts down her red solo cup. The inside rim is tinged the same color she dyed her hair years ago and I realize now that maybe no one at this party is completely sober.  
     The crowd arises in "ooh"s and "aah"s, finally getting the girl-on-girl action they'd hoped for. I shrug it off; it's just one kiss.  
     I get close enough to Hayley to see each turquoise strand of hair on her head and she looks at me. We are comrades now, doomed to fight the same silly battle.  
     "You ready?" She whispers to me when we get close. I nod, still grinning wildly. My slow mind has no time to react as she pulls me into a kiss. I can't pull away, but I can notice her breath smells pretty pungently of wine.  
     My heart leaps on the physical contact; although I might have had a little bit of a thing for her a few years ago, that was nothing. Nothing compares to this. Her mouth meets mine with an anxious passion. Whether her incentive is to get it over with or she really did desire to kiss me in the first place, I don't know. I taste it now, the strong grape aroma and alcohol on her soft lips and I taste it further as I get a little tongue action. It feels like the longest few seconds of the entire party.  
     She pulls away with the same desperation, giggling. The crowd is cheering although I can't hear it well from my rapid pulse in my ears. Enthusiastically, she puts up her hand for a high five; we made it through. Although we are now the presumed lesbians of the event most will be forgotten tomorrow. I match her exuberance, and after giving her a high-five, I turn around to take a seat again. I sit to find that staring across from me is Nate snickering with his iPhone.  
     I yell across to him, "Did you record us kissing?!"  
     He confirms this. I roll my eyes. I know it's all in good fun, but I run the risk of becoming some weird seventeen year old's fantasy. All because Nate has a smartphone and an internet connection. I get a notification to my phone, however, a text from him, saying, "Just for me though ;P" I'll face it, it is a cute text. I flash a smile at him. We're still friends and when he hasn't had one too many drinks, he is fun.  
     Jack nudges me with his elbow. "I'm gonna head home. Gotta return Nate to his house."  
     I stop him before he gets up. "Wait, I'll come with you. I gotta go tell Patrick I'm leaving, though. He can get home by himself."


End file.
